monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade LeFright
Laken LeFright Personality: Laken has a good attitude but don't make her mad. She flipped Heath and made him think he was in Canada.Please call her Jade if you want to live. Orgin of Species: Her dad (a vampire) and her mom (a mermaid) got married. Then she got both of their powers and she got some of her aunt's (a fairy) powers too. Relationships: Family: Her aunt doesn't live with them. Her dog Patchy sleeps beside her mom's tank.Their house looks very comfy on they inside and out. Brittany,Laken's sister,has a vampire dog named Millie. Her dad sleeps downstairs so he won't wake her mom with his snoring. Her family is very close Freinds: Destiny Dragonne,Spectra Vondergeist,Sealena Tidesdale,Venus Mc'Flytrap, and Bailey Branch. Romance: She has a boyfriend named Ty Norrin Enimies:She doesn't like Nefera or Cleo De'Nile Notes: She wants to be called Jade and if you don't call her Jade she will kill you. Her sister is just full vampire. When she touches water she sprouts a mermaid tail. When she wants to she can turn into a fairy. She always has fangs because she is mostly vampire. Her favorite activity is playing on the computer. Quotes: "Heath,go to Canada"-she says that in the episode "Diary Deblamma" when Heath tried to steal her diary. "Aw,nutz"-she says that in the episode "Bus Terror" when a kid spills chocolate milk on Spike Dragonne on purpose. "Hollawood"-she says that when Ty Norrin asked to dance with her in the episode "B-Day Surprise (NOT)" "Doctor's note says I'm out"-she says this when she's leaving the bus in the episode "Bus Terror." "So attach the thingamabob to the whowhatsit and you get an unknown figure."-she says this in the episode "Unlikely Fail" when she's trying to Ace a Home Ick assignment. "What's an alien if their not from outer space?"-she says this when she is trying to learn vocabulary from Charolette Clearwater in the episode " Unlikely Fail." (In this case alien means foriegn person.) "A candle is what old people used before there was light bulbs,I'm glad a light bulb went off in that inventor's head."- she says this to Brittney Le'Fright in the episode "Up and Running." "A+B=Y should I care?"-she says this in the episode "Unlikely Fail,"when her math teacher asked her a question. "Pass the gravy boat before I drown you in the mashed potatoes"-she says this in the episode "Diary Deblamma" when she's eating dinner with her family. Physical Apearance: She has pink hair and brown eyes. She has a jacket similar to Toralei's but it is pink with zebra stripe.She has a tanktop and sweatpants. She tops it off with moon boots. Hopes for the Future She hopes to see an alive megalodon. She wants be an author and a journelist when she grows up. She hopes to also get a record deal for her music career. Trivia She is voiced by Debby Ryan in the webisodes Her favorite holiday is Halloween Her middle name is Jade Her favorite shows are H20 and My Babysitter's a Vampire Fright Song Ah Frankie Stein Fallin' apart Meet Draculaura stealin the heart Clawdeen Wolf ya howl at the moon HOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!! Lagoona your da finest fish in this lagoon Cleo De'Nile your so begile even though you act so vile Boyfriend Deuce got stone cold style Jade Le'Fright scarin' tonight Destiny Dragonne with scales to the bone And Charolette got the best brit' in the house. These are my boos,my skeleton crew, a little strange but so are you Don't ya wanna be a monster too Slideshow Oh heath.png|Heath and Jade argueing Untitled.png|Jade's Bedroom Untitledkkk.png|Jade's Dawn of the Dance (sorry about the write spot between her legs) AvatarCAHA2YDK.png|Jade's Lunaii form AvatarCALEX8YA.png|Jade's Lunaii fairy form (her fairy talent is water) AvatarCAPIHARO.png|This is Jade's Lunaii mermaid form Gloom beach mermaid.png|Jade's mermaid postcard from gloom beach kdkdkdkd.png|Jade's human gloom beach postcard (she's at a concert if your wondering) Category:Vampire Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Characters Category:Girls Category:Ghouls based on Create-A-Monster Category:mix monsters Category:Mermaid Category:fairy Category:Female OCs Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Hybrid Category:Other Mix Monsters Category:Fairies